Good As Dead
by Riddlemione
Summary: Both my parents are dead and I have to move from my lovely far in Georgia to middle of nowhere Forks.Even worse I am crushing on the most desirable guy at my new school. I'm Good As Dead..
1. Introduction

Name: Aurora Fallon Riddle

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Appearance: Blonde ringlet curls down her back. Teal colored eyes and pale skin. She is about 5'7 in height and really skinny. (Taylor Swift)

Personality: Quiet. Not many friends. Very sweet, but she isn't afraid to stand up for herself in a physical way, but as far as verbal abuse she can take it. She sometimes talks to her grandmother, but they really have nothing to talk about.

Bio: Aurora was diagnosed with Hyperthyroidism the summer when she transmitted from 8th grade to 9th grade. She is very skinny and her height only makes her look even more unhealthy. Her mom died during child birth and her dad was killed by a road side bomb while serving in Iraq. She was living with her grandmother (dad's mom) while her father was serving. She had to move from Georgia to Washington to live with her grandmother. Aurora refused to go unless she could bring her horses. She sold the cattle and moved to Washington with her horses. She likes to write songs and plays the guitar and piano. She hates when people make fun of her size or even mention it. They don't realize that its just as hard for her to gain weight as others to lose it. Even though she is small, she is still strong. She has had a lot of martial arts training and can throw a wicked right hook. She is in a lot of horse competitions as well as dancing. She only competes to put more money in her bank account. She wants to save up so that she has no issue going to college, buying a house and farm. She dances contemporary, that is her specialty, but she will do anything asked of her. She waitresses at the diner in Forks where she literately thought of killing some customers by poison. :) She is a good cook and was always told that she would be the perfect housewife by many of her fathers' stalkers. She would always reply with smart remarks like "I'm a lesbian, but thanks for the compliment" or "thanks. Your husband thinks so too!" She was always a spit fire around other women. She wants to be either an Equine Vet or an RN. She plans on being an intern for Doctor Cullen on weekends. Likes Jasper... A lot. Mainly because she is from the south. He is from Texas... So..yeah...

Special Ability: When she turns she will have control of the elements (Earth, wind, fire, water)


	2. Not like any boy I have ever met

"Cause I'm acting as if this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me I'm telling myself "This true love's never gonna leave me lonely, unless there's something I've missed" I'm acting as if-"

I hit my alarm annoyed already. I pulled the thick white covers off of me and had the displeasure of getting up to go back to Forks High. I already hated this damn place and I have been here, what? A week?

Girls were mean and some guys were even worse, but no one and I mean NO ONE is meaner than SMS. Swan, Mallory, Stanley. The meanest vipers I have EVER came across.

I went to the bathroom and was suddenly awaken by the cold marble floor. I turned the shower nozzle on warm and waited a moment or two. I turned on some Beethoven on the ihome and showered quickly. When I got out the clock read 6:10. An hour and twenty minutes until I had to be in homeroom.

I put some frizz controller that smelled like coconut and lime. I ran it through my wet hair and blow dried my hair. My natural curls fell against my back. I wrapped a towel around me and went to the closet which I could, luckily, walk through. I grabbed a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a long sleeved navy blue sweater that had a hood on it as well as pockets. I put on my attire and looked at myself with disgust in the mirror.

"God, I am so little." I groaned to myself. I went back into the bathroom. Basic makeup was applied and silver glitter eye shadow was added as well as light pink lip-gloss. I grabbed my books and looked to see 6:45.

I added a black bangles and a pair of black pearl earrings. I decided that I looked as good as I would ever get. I grabbed my black over-the-shoulder book back and put my new textbooks in it. I quickly grabbed my square black glasses and some rubber bands just in case I wanted to pull my hair up.

Breakfast consisted of a banana and a fruit smoothie. I started my silver mustang GT 2010 and went back inside to give it a chance to warm up. "So what's your plans for today, Miss Rorie?" My nana asked me drinking some coffee sittin' in the kitchen.

"Don't know, Nana. Past is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today's future is not clear either." I teased finishing my banana. She looked at my breakfast and shook her head. Her eyes were secretly pleading for the constantly asked question in my life. 'Are you gonna try today?'

I sighed. I hated that look she gave me. Its not something I can fix like a blown light bulb. "I'll try to eat as much as I can withstand, Nana, but I just feel so sick afterwards. I promise, for you, I'll try today." She smiled, but I knew she was unsatisfied. Who could blame her?

"I better go." I kissed her cheek. "See you when I get home from work, Nana." She huffed. She did not agree with me working at the diner, but I wanted to have a little of a work experience.

"I'm going to Sue's house today to sew. I'll be back later on tonight. Don't wait up." She said. I snickered. My Nana, the party animal!

* * *

I was lucky to find a parking spot. Everyone kept cutting me off. I was so close to missing the spot when a nice dark blue Camaro let me have the spot. I held up my hand and gave a signal as to say thanks and went and parked. I got out of the car and popped open the trunk to get my books.

"Well, yee-haw! Look who it is yawl!" I heard Eric Yorkie yell. How I wanted to hurt him. I gathered the books in my arms and shut the trunk. I was sure to lock my doors. I swear by all that is mighty that if ANYONE touches daddy's car I am going to get violent really quick.

I pulled my hood over my head and walked to the entrance with haste. I tried to walk to my locker, but to my unlucky fortune, that Tyler kid from P.E was blocking my locker. As well as the other junior football team members. "Excuse me." I said trying to walk by them. They all snickered.

"Excuuuseee me!" Tyler was being an ass adding a fake southern drawl. I drew read. "Well, ain't little miss southern belle showing some hospitality!" They all began laughing. "Looks like your daddy and momma done gone and taught you right." I threw my books on the ground angry now.

"Listen you sack of horse shit, I was nice before, but now I'm pissed, so move before I move you for ya!" I threatened. They snickered.

"I'd like to see that, Princess." I grabbed Tyler's wrist, twist it around his back and slammed him against the locker as hard as I could.

"Is there an issue here, boys?" I heard someone ask in authority. Crap, I am in so much trouble.

"Nothing, we can't handle, Hale." A boy spat. I turned to see a really cute guy at my defense. Oh lord! If we only had a few more of him here!

"I believe you were just letting this young lady get to her locker. Now weren't you, guys?" He asked as if he were teasing them. "Now go to class before Principal Daniels comes out here. After all you morons you are standing in front of his office." I snickered, cause even I knew better than to do that. I released Tyler's hand. I saw a open palm coming towards my face, but before I could even blink, that Hale guy caught him by the wrist and was standing in front of me. His body was tense and his face was angry. "Hasn't your mom ever told you not to hit a lady?" He said and it was almost like I heard a growl.

"No, but tell me what has your mom taught you before she died, Hale, or did she just leave you?" Now I was pissed. How dare he say something like that! Before he saw it coming, I kicked him in the groin and he fell to his knees in front of Hale.

"My mom might not have taught me that, but my dad sure as hell did! Now, the rest of you get out of my way before you are kicked into becoming sterile." I threatened and sure enough, after Tyler recovered, they scurried off. I turned to thank Hale, but at first did not see him.

I looked to see he had picked up my books. "Thanks. Too bad there aren't more guys with manners like yours here." I said. He smiled. "Um, thanks for helping me by the way." He still had one of my binders.

"Brantley Gilbert, Bomshel, Justin Moore, Garth Brooks, Luke Bryan?" He asked. "You like these artists?" He was questioning my taste in music.

"Yes actually. Have anything against good country music?" I asked opening my locker getting my AP Lit, AP Chemistry, AP Government books. Hale still had my binders. "Well?" I questioned leaning against my locker and cocking an eyebrow.

"No, Ma'am, but I'm not a fan of Moore myself." Ma'am? Oh yes! A country one, but Ma'am is something you call my Nana not me.

"So I take it you are from the-"

"Texas, Yes." He interrupted. I could picture him in a cowboy boots and some worn out blue jeans.

"My name is Aurora by the way. Aurora Riddle." I introduced myself.

"Jasper Hale Cullen." He said, but I found the two last names odd. Maybe Hale was his- Oh I don't know.

"Well, I have AP Lit-"

"Me too." He said. "Since we are both on the Football team's no-no list, might as well walk to Lit together. If you would let me, Ma'am." He said still holding my books. I heard a whistle that sounded like a whistle. I turned to see four other people looking at me and Jasper. Wait, no they were looking at me because no one likes me here because high school sucks.

"Looks like another group is against me. Oh, isn't Forks wonderful?" I said sarcastically. Jasper snickered. "What?" I was confused.

"Those are actually my brothers and sisters and as for Forks.. Well, Forks isn't bad, just a lot of the people here aren't so wonderful." He said as we walked to AP Lit. I had to agree with him on that fact….

* * *

Jasper and I walked into the class as soon as the bell rang. He was still holding my binders as well as one of his books and binders. I sat down and ironically enough I sat next to him. The lesson started when Mrs. Gilroy walked into the room with and mumbled, "Morning Class." She looked like she was busy this morning and her iphone was ringing. She turned it on vibrate and stuffed it back in it's holder, which rested upon her belt.

She had a bob of brown hair and a hard structured face. She looked like an older model. Her face was flawless and smooth. If she did not have a slight tan one would think her a vampire! She soon snapped me out of my daze when she said, "Well, class we will continue what we started last week. I know we have not read any of the play in over a week, but your cornel notes should be more than enough than to help you. Miss Riddle, you may join someone, may I suggest Angela or Jasper since their handwriting is the most readable. Now scoot your desk over to him or her." Angela was on the other side of the room and Jasper was right next to me. "Jasper it is then." Mrs. Gilroy teased and the class laughed.

She wrote on the board Romeo and Juliet. Oh, Lord! I know this play back and forth, can quote any quote from any act and scene. "Now girls, in the movie, Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo and Claire, what is the significance of their outfits. Romeo in his armor and Juliet in the angel costume? Yes, Eric." Oh, yeah I forgot Eric was in this class.

"I think that Romeo wearing his armor represents Romeo being Juliet's knight in shining armor and saving her from her marriage. Juliet wearing the angel wings represents the pureness and innocence of her being." I rolled my eyes. Boy, was he wrong!

"Okay, now another theory." No one raised there hand. "Miss Riddle. Do you agree with Eric?" She asked. Everyone looked at me curiously. When I told her no she asked for an explanation.

"Well, Romeo isn't Juliet's knight in shining armor. He killed a member of her family out of haste and only loves her because he wants sex." Giggles filled the room. "It's true. Think about it. Romeo did not think twice about Juliet until after Rosaline refused him and joined the convent. Now when Romeo first sees Juliet he thinks she is beautiful, whatever, but when he learns that she is a Capulet it isn't love it's lust! Romeo wants to be with Juliet because she is something that he cannot have. And look at what happens in the end. Both are dead and if Romeo _was_ Juliet's 'knight' he didn't do a good job of saving her."

The room was silent. Mrs. Gilroy was smiling. "Then explain why Juliet's angel wings doesn't represent her innocence then, Riddle." Yorkie hissed. I turned my body around to him. "Everyone who thinks that it is 'innocent' if you agree to marry a guy you met for less than one night, marry him behind your family's backs, sleep with him in under three scenes, let innocent people's blood shed because of your lust, you are married yet you are engaged and worst of all you threaten to put blood on a holy man's hands if he will not solve your love life." No one raised there hand. In fact, they all laughed at Eric.

"Well done, Miss Riddle! Now choose a color. Blue or red." She said writing something on a piece of paper. I heard Jasper whisper Blue so I said Blue. Some people clapped. "Great! Miss Riddle your team is Jasper, Angela, Mike, Steven, Jerry, Max and Teresa." That's why Jasper said Blue.

* * *

AP lit was not as bad as I thought it would be. I actually did pretty good. Same thing with my other classes. Jasper ate lunch with me. His family gave him (or me I couldn't tell) evil glares throughout lunch. Luckily for me, I had Jasper in all of my classes. I also had his brother, Edward, sister, Alice, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley in my drama class, Isabella Swan was flirting with Jasper in our French class and the football team was going to murder me in gym if Jasper wasn't there.

I came home happy for the first time since I have been in Forks. "Boy?" My Nana asked. Of course she would notice. I snickered. "Not like any boy I have ever met." I said and went to my room to do my homework then to the stables.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I am open to suggestions and ideas so please let me know! :D


	3. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


	4. You made your poor ole Nana bonkers!

That week of school flew by. Jasper sat by me and ate with me at lunch. I didn't see him touch his food, but I didn't touch mine either. He asked me a lot of questions. One being, why I wasn't eating. I didn't want him to think I was weird so I simply said, "It's a long story." I smiled and shook my head acting as if it were a funny story instead of a tragedy. The football team left me alone anytime I was by Jasper. I guess it helped having at least one friend at Forks High School.

It was raining today, as usual. I just got back from school and I just had the worst day yet here. Jasper had came up to me. His eyes were black. Well, they looked that way anyway. Whether from contacts or from the lightening in that crappy school, I didn't know.

One thing I do know, is the fact that he approached me today at my locker. I thought he wasn't here because I didn't see him and I sat alone during lunch. Anyway, back on track! He said that we shouldn't be friends. That it might cause me trouble. Then he just walked away! At least I didn't get to attached to that puppy before he ran off.

I was soaked to the bone by the time I got home. I parked in the garage and went inside to change into some dry clothes. A long, thin black t-shirt and some navy American Eagle sweat pants with the white symbol on them. I wrapped my hair in a towel and went downstairs. I suddenly had the urge to eat.

I looked in the fridge and found nothing that sounded good. I looked in the pantry and saw some Mac and Cheese shells. Oh lord yum! My stomach was practically begging, "Oh please, please, please, can I have them?" I licked my lips and began cooking them. My nana walked in with take out. I wonder where she got that?

"Hey, Rorie? How's my favorite little girl?" She asked walking up and sweetly kissing my cheek. I shrugged. "I brought home some dinner. I got your favorite! Stuffed Chicken Marcela from Olive Garden." Oh, how I loved my nanny! My stomach was about to pee itself from excitement.

"Wait. Stomachs can't pee." I accidentally said out loud. Nanny looked at me curiously. Her silver-gray hair in a pretty, almost professional, bun. "A thought escaped my lips. My bad." I said and she just laughed at me and soon enough I laughed with her.

"So I take it, you are going to save the Chicken Marcela for tomorrow?" She asked motioning to the Mac and Cheese. I snickered.

"Ugh, Nana, I had a bad day and you know what that means." I said putting in the cheese into the pot after I drained the pot of the water. "Food!" I cheered in a happy voice. "I may be a stick, but gosh I loved eating lately." I teased.

I went to the fridge and got the milk and some salt from the cupboard. I mixed the ingredients with the Mac and Cheese and stirred it until I could no longer see the milk. She handed me my box of food and I put the macaroni in a separate bowl. I grabbed a fork and went into the dining room to set my food down.

I grabbed a coke from the fridge, a knife and me and Nana some napkins. I returned to the dining room before she got there. Once she sat down we said our blessing, prayed for the troops and their families and began to eat.

"So how bad of a day was it?" Nana asked breaking the silence. I shrugged. "Does it have a scale from 1 to 10 or is it something that can't be measured?" She asked twirling her Grilled Shrimp Caprese on her fork. I shrugged in reply and began stuffing my face.

"Well, even though I am sorry you had a bad day, I am glad you are eating. You have been doing good lately! You are close to being at your goal now, aren't you?" She asked and I shrugged again. I didn't feel like talking about my weight issues. "Tell me about what happened today." She said sweetly.

"That guy, Jasper. Basically it would be better if we weren't friends." I said. "No one likes me at school, Nana. Literately! Its considered a deformity to be from somewhere other than Forks. They didn't even give me a chance to show them, what I'm like. It's whatever though, I guess. I have you, I have the horses and that's all I need. Besides, most of the people here have the attention spans of gnats. I'll be out of their thoughts when the next target comes." I reassured her.

She smiled and rubbed her thumb over the top of my hand. "Your papa called by the way." She said unhappily. Oh, Lord… Papa and Nana divorced when daddy was shipped off. I guess it messed all of us when he left. "He said, he wanted to come up to visit. I said that was fine and he could stay at that nice motel downtown."

I gasped. "Nana!" I shouted with an open mouth. "We live in a palace compared to the other places in Forks and you are making Papa stay in a motel? We have room and you know that you would want to stay somewhere homey if you visited him." I pointed out.

"That is where you are wrong my dear." She said and sipped her sweet tea. I looked at her curiously. "I don't like your Papa. Why would I visit him?" She asked innocently. I was finished with my plate for now. I ate 75% of it. I got up and said, "Nana, he is staying with us." I said and went into the kitchen.

"If I commit homicide, I am either claiming it was in passion or I am blaming it on you." She called from the dining room. I laughed, rolled my eyes and put my plate in the microwave.

"How could you blame a murder on me, Nana?" I asked curiously. Maybe I use that excuse when I kill Eric and Tyler =)

"Easy. I am raising a teenager so I can claim that I killed him due to insanity." She said coming into the kitchen. Her plate nearly clean. "Good going, Rorie. You gone and made your poor ole Nana bonkers." She said with a pout. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly she looked alarmed.

"Nana, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer me. She rushed over to her purse and began looking frantically in her wallet. "Nana, what's wrong?" I asked yet again. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. I was beginning to get worried.

"I left my card at the restaurant. I'm going to have to drive all the way back to Seattle and go get it." She said ill and in a huff.

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow?" I asked sitting on the counter. I picked up my iphone and googled the number for the Olive Garden in Seattle. "I'll call them and told them to hold onto your card." She nodded.

"Hello, Olive Garden, Michael, How may I help you?" A voice said in a polite tone.

"Hello, Michael, this is Aurora Riddle. My grandmother picked up an order around 4 o'clock and apparently she forgot her card at the register. Is there anyway you could hold onto it? The name on the card is Dorothy Riddle." I said.

"I need it tomorrow and I am going the opposite way. I'll have to get it tonight." Nana whispered to me.

"Ah, Ms. Dorothy A. Riddle. Yes, I can hold it on for you, but I am not working tomorrow. Should I get another server to speak with you?" He asked.

"Actually, I'll come and pick it up. I am the girl with curly blonde hair, pale skin, very skinny, teal eyes and I will have my Nana's ID with me. Is that okay?" I asked hoping I could just go do this for my Nana.

"Yes, that will be fine, make I please speak with your, Um, Nana?" He asked unsure if he could call her that.

"Yes, Sir." I said politely to him. "Here, Nana. I'm going to pick up your card." I said and went upstairs to change into some jeans and put on a bra and a different shirt.

I changed into a black Alexander Wang Off the shoulder knit shirt, dark denim skinny jeans and a pair of adorable black and white plaid rain boots. I put my hair in a mermaid side braid and put my glasses because I didn't feel like wearing my contacts.

I went back downstairs. Nana was off of the phone. "I can go get it. It's my fault for leaving it like a crazy old cat lady." She said. I shrugged. "I swear if you shrug one more time, I am gonna getcha!" She warned teasingly.

"I needed to get a book in Seattle anyway. No biggie." I lied and waved my hand in a posh manner. Nana didn't need to be driving in this weather and it was going to get dark by the time she would be headed back home.

"If your sure.." She trailed unsure of my decision. I kissed her cheek as she kissed mine. I assured her that I would be back in no time. I grabbed my black Kathy purse, my iphone and my ipod. I got into my car, opened and shut the garage door and made my way to Seattle.


	5. Hello, Ma'am

I turned on Uprising by Muse and made my way through the storm of the century to Seattle. I got the card without any issues. When I was walking out of the restaurant my Nana called. "Hello?" I asked staying inside so my phone didn't get wet.

"Hey, Honey. Sue just called me. I'm going over her house and me, her, Billy and Harry are going to play some games. I'll be out for a while so why don't you go shopping and I'll call you when you should head home. Okay?" She asked.

"Sure, Nana. I'll go get some more books. I'm already done with those last ones I got." I said just wanting to go home, but I could go grab one book then go home. "I'll talk to you later. Love you, Bye." She said that she loves me too, stay safe, don't talk to strangers, normal parent stuff. She hung up and I put my phone back in my purse.

I made my way up the street and found a book store on the corner. I went inside to be welcomed with warmth. I inhaled the scent of the star bucks within the store. I bought a Java Chip and found a book called Countess Below Stairs by Eva Ibbotson. It looked good as far as I could tell. I also got The Reluctant Heiress by the same author. I paid and made my way back to my car.

Since it was still raining, I ran to my car. I put the books in the back seat and as soon as I was about to get in, I saw some little girls run into an ally. It was nearly 8 o'clock already, it was dark and I didn't see an adult with them. I brought my purse with me mainly because I had a small hand gun and a taser in it. I followed the girls into the ally calling them. They finally stopped.

"What are the three of you doing out running about at this time of night in these whether conditions?" I asked worried.

"Well, we were with our brothers, but we got separated. You see, this boy named Kevin who goes to our school, chased us trying to wipe a booger on us and we ran out of the store and then we got lost." The 12 year old admitted. I sighed.

"Well, what was the name of the store?" I asked wanting to get these girls back to their brothers. I bet they are freaking out! None of them said a word. Instead they shrugged. Now I see why Nana didn't like me doing that. "Well, what is your brothers' names?" I asked.

Surprisingly their brothers went to school with me. One girl was even Mike Newton's little sister. I looked around and saw all of the shops closing. "Oh, crap.." I muttered to myself. "Hold each others' hands and keep up." I said. I looked both ways and ran to what I knew where the boys would be. The sports store.

We were almost there when a rugged, nasty looking homeless man jumped in front of us with a knife. The girls screamed and I reacted. I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could, reached into my purse, pulled out my taser and tasered him for at least 10 seconds. He fell to the ground twitching and the girls stood froze.

"Michelle!" I heard someone yell. The girl with the long pigtails looked to the left to see her brother. She was about to run into the street. A car was racing forward and she was too far away. Before I made a sound, a figure ran to her, picked her up and brought her back to my side of the street.

"Hello, Ma'am." Jasper said smirking. That freaking prick. I would have exploded on him right then and their, but instead I remained calm. I grabbed the girls' hands once more and once the walking sign came up when went across the street. All the while, I did not say a word to Jasper. Hell, he disappeared before I got the chance too!

"Michelle, where did you all run off to?' Mike asked stooping down to his sister's height. Questions were asked and answers were given and before I knew it, Mike Newton was asking me on a date.

"So what do you say?" He asked. I looked to see Tyler and the other members of the Varsity team either glaring or smirking at me. I could already tell that this was a setup. I've seen it before with other girls and I refuse to be that sorry sap of a girl that falls for the bad boy of a jock.

"Sorry, Mike, but I'm not interested. You're just, um, not my type. Don't take it too hard. It's you not me. I mean.. It's me not you. Well, I have to go. See you Monday at school." I said, leaving him there flabbergasted and going to my car.

When I got there, Jasper was leaning against my car. Actually, he was leaning against the driver's door and I couldn't get in without asking him to move. "Excuse me." I said calmly as the rain poured on us both. He didn't move. "At least move so I can put my purse in." I said and he did. "So, why will you not move?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Listen, about today-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. You were pretty clear on what you wanted." I said. "Now, I'm getting soaked so I better head back to Forks." He still didn't move. "Please move." I begged not wanting to make him ill by me hurting him or saying something rude.

"I need to talk to you. Listen, my family… They just don't like outsiders. It's always been us seven and they just don't like new people."

"Listen, Jasper, I understand."

"You do?" He asked curiously and surprised.

"You don't like me. Oh boo who. Believe it or not, Mr. Hale, but I'm not like these other sorry, self absorbed girls in Forks. In fact, I never even had a boyfriend so I am perfectly fine with this conversation so… Move?" I asked.

"No. That's not what I was going to say. Now stop interrupting and let me finish so we both know what's going to happen." He said and laughed; His silky blonde hair sticking to his beautiful face. He ran his hand threw his hair to get it out of his eyes. "I really like you and actually, no offense, but after seeing Newton asking you out made me a lil jealous. So, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Be friends?" I asked wanting him to move.

"No." Is all he said. I tried to shove him angry that I was getting wet, when he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me!


End file.
